TeleWise
by YamiStacy
Summary: The main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh travel to London to unravel a chain of gruesome murders, what will they find? Contains some gore.
1. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh OR In The Night Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The Night Garden OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

Having read the disclaimer, I think you can see where this Fanfic is going…

Please note: This Fanfic contains some gore.

Tele-wise Chapter 1 – Road trip!

"Welcome to the evening news! I am Ana Tzuki, later we will be going to a live satellite feed where my colleague, Bolton Grey will be giving an exclusive report from London. But before that, Mia will be telling use the weather for this week."

"Boring!" Joey announced. But catching a glimpse of the weather girl, his attention was focused on the television. On the screen was a beautiful, pale woman with long, black shiny hair, bright blue eyes, long eyelashes, pink cheeks and a sharp chin. She was wearing a sky blue blouse and a knee length black skirt with black tights.

"Well hello there!" Joey said.

After the weather forecast finished, Mia the weather girl vanished off screen as the camera went back to the reporter in the studio.

"Welcome back," Ana Tzuki sweetly said. "Now we are joining Bolton Grey with his report. Over to you, Bolton."

"Thanks, Ana. I'm standing outside Westminster Abbey, where Parliament officials are discussing a serious case. This case is a sudden sweep of murders affecting London. The murderer leaves a Daisy and a half-eaten carcass at the crime scene. Stuart Hugh, head of the forensics team called to these cases, joins me. Stuart, what is your reaction to these murders?"

"They're ghastly and absolutely horrific, but to leave something as innocent as a daisy with the victim is even worse. The police and my team are working hard to solve this case before any more unfortunate souls are also killed at the hands of the killer." Stuart replied with a slight frown.

"Are there any leads?"

"Not as of yet, and the victim's having nothing in common as far as we're aware so we can't trace their pasts. We only partially know what we're dealing with here, hopefully as we progress, we'll learn more."

"Any advice for the viewers?"

"Yes. Keep your guard up. Don't let your kids out by themselves. And always be alert, just because the murders are being discovered in London, doesn't mean they won't migrate to another location."

"Thank you, Stuart. So there you have it, as the case unravels, the police will find out more. Back to you, Ana."

"Thank you, Bolton. And that's all we have time for, thanks for watching, see you next time." Ana finished the news show as the theme tune started to play and the credits rolled. Yugi stood up and blocked the television.

"That's all I wanted to watch."

"But, why? We live in Japan, it doesn't concern us." Téa asked, confused.

"Well I thought, if we went to England, we could maybe try and solve the case."

"We're not the police, we're teenagers." Téa replied.

"Yes, but we can do this! We stopped Pegasus; we also stopped Marik's countless attempts to over run Domino City."

"Can't we just leave investigating stuff to Scoobey and the Gang?" Joey Moaned.

"Scoobey is a cartoon! Go away Joey, and when you come back, make sure you've got your 'common sense' head on." Yugi replied venomously.

"Just rip my heart in to two then."

"Quit it!" Téa interjected.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We've got nothing to do during the summer holidays, we'll be hanging out while we have a holiday."

Téa, Joey and Tristan shuffled uneasily.

"We'll get away from Kaiba and Duke."

"I can deal with them." Joey replied.

"We can use Bakura as bait."

"We're In!" Téa, Tristan and Joey replied enthusiastically.

They called Bakura to the game shop and that afternoon, they contributed their travel fares and began packing suitcases.

"It's lucky that we got those last minute deals on the flight and the hotel."

"I say, it's going to be bloody brilliant to see all my old chaps again." Bakura said with a smile.

Joey looked at Tristan in disbelief.

"You had friends?"

"Who wouldn't want to be?" Bakura questioned.

"Everyone. Because you're a limey pansy!"

"That's quite enough picking on Bakura for one day." Téa stopped the argument.

That night, they all slept at Yugi's house and got up early to go to Domino City's airport. They boarded the aeroplane at 06:30 that morning and we're in England by 19:00 the same day. They walked off the plane, and showed their passports to the appropriate people, and then they waited for their suitcases. Forty-five minutes later, they were in a taxi going to their hotel, The Minstrel. The taxi pulled up outside some stone steps leading up to big glass doors, kept company by a doorman. The entrance had huge brown pillars with it.

The teens got their cases out of the taxi boot and paid the driver, then they made their way to the doors.

"Good evening sirs, and madam." The doorman said politely as he opened a door to grant them entry.

"Thank you." Bakura replied.

They stepped in to the foyer of the hotel and expressed a group gasp, the floor was tiled with clean cream coloured tiles, the walls were the same cream colour with a dark brown dido rail, the doors, desks, chairs and railings were also dark brown, there was a huge marble staircase and grand chandeliers hung above them. It was beautiful, captivating and very organised. They made their way to the check-in desk and were soon going to floor ten with card keys for their suites, all next to each other. They opened their individual room doors and went in to their rooms, all-sprawling out on their beds. They each had a double bed to themselves. After getting settled they went to Yugi's room.

"Tomorrow, we'll start investigating. But for now let's go to the restaurant and get something to eat because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Same."

"Bangers and mash for me!"

They dressed smartly and went to the restaurant where they sampled English cuisine. After hearty meals, they went to their suites and stayed there until the morning.


	2. The Plot Gets Thinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The Night Garden OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The Night Garden OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

Having read the disclaimer and the first chapter, I think you can see where this Fanfic is going…Don't ask me where I got 'The Minstrel' from, I was looking for inspiration for a hotel name and it just came to me.

Please note: This Fanfic contains some gore, especially from this chapter on-wards. So brace yourself.

Tele-wise Chapter 2 – The Plot Gets Thinner

As the sun crept over the trees surrounding The Minstrel, every room that had a clock, told it's occupants that the time was 07:00. On the tenth floor in rooms J1 to J5, the residents of these rooms ignored this fact, as they were fast asleep. Having had a tiring day of travel the previous day, and despite going to bed at 21:00 the night before, they were catching up on their sleep. But as the clocks neared 08:00, one by one they woke up, dressed casually and went to the breakfast room. They piled their plates high with bacon, sausage, fried bread, egg, beans and tomato on Bakura's instructions.

"It's called an English Breakfast." He told his acquaintances.

"Why?" Yugi asked. "Surely eating this unhealthy balance of food for breakfast is going to be bad for you."

"Only people who are afraid of vegetables eat this everyday. Most Britton's eat it every now and then as a treat."  
"Well that's ok then."

They sat down with their food and each fell in love with it as they ate it. When they finished their breakfasts they got their coats and walked to the Metropolitan Police Station.

After explaining to the police that they would like to help in the investigation, the police laughed at them.

"In all my years of this job, I've never heard something as far-fetched as that. Run along kids, and get yours heads out of the clouds, this isn't Scoobey Doo."

Disappointed, they left the police station and sloped off in to London. They stopped at a shop selling Televisions to watch what was on. They couldn't hear any music or voices but saw the name of the show. 'In The Night Garden'.

"Why's he got a funny shaped head? And why's he blue. And what's with the blanket?" Joey asked.

"That's Iggle Piggle, Joey." Bakura explained. "Iggle Piggle has a boat, the sail is his blanket, when he goes to sleep in the boat, he dreams that he's In the Night Garden. He has friends in this garden-"

"Him having friends is as unlikely as _you_, having friends, Bakura. But continue."

"…Well one of his friends is called Upsey Daisy, she just runs around looking sweet, and then there's Makka Pakka, he goes around with a sponge cleaning faces, and he lives in an adorable little cave with a home-made blanket, I think it uses double sti-"

"I don't need to know that. Who are those tiny little people."

"They're Tombliboos. And that train is the Ninky Nonk. The flying blimp is the Pinky Ponk."

"And who are they, with the dotty trousers?" Yugi asked.

"The Pontipines." Bakura answered.

"Is that all of the characters?"

"Yes."

"This is nothing compared to the show back home. Night in the Garden." Joey said slightly annoyed. They slowly started to shuffle away from the shop window when Yugi stopped them.

"Look. Look at those Daisies."

"What about them?" Tristan asked, disinterested. "They're just daisies. Let's go."

"They're not just daisies Tristan. They look _exactly_ like the daisies shown on that news report on Monday night. The one's left with the victim's that are being killed here, In London!"

"All daisies look the same, Yugi." Téa sounded concerned.

"I am not dropping this until we check it out." Yugi replied, crossing his arms and standing stubbornly on the spot. Téa sighed.

"Fine. We'll check it out, to prove you wrong."

"That's all I ever ask for." Yugi hugged her.


	3. Upsey Daisy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The Night Garden OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, In The Night Garden OR Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

I fear that Yugi's catches on a bit too quickly. (I'm terrible at stories; I always finish them super quickly). I want to spread it out through as many chapters as possible. XD

Thank you to my friend Nathan for helping me decide who would die in the story.

Please note: As the story progresses (unsure of when yet), it will get gorier. Including this chapter.

Tele-wise

Chapter 3 – Upsey Daisy!

They acquired a map and followed it on foot until they reached a huge building, The BBC studios.

"We're here. Keep your eyes open, lets find the right studio." Yugi stated. "If we look around until six, then we have two and a half hours of snooping. And if we get separated, meet back at the hotel…agreed?"

"Agreed." Téa, Bakura, Tristan and Joey replied simultaneously.

They squatted and carefully passed under the window of the guard's admission box. Completely Undetected. Once away from the admission box, they stood up and walked casually amongst the different sets until they came to a huge set consisting of green grass and trees.

"This is the place." Bakura confirmed to the others.

"Great, lets spread out and search for clues!"

"Look whose talking like Freddie." Joey murmured.

Yugi walked to the bridge and began searching that area with Téa while Joey and Tristan investigated around the trees near it.

Bakura stepped on to the path and followed it away from the other four as he looked from side to side. He walked further and further on, the light slowly growing darker when he spotted something…a wicker basket. Filled with,

"Daisies!" He breathed as he ran to the basket. "Yugi was right, these daisies look exactly like the ones left with the murder victims."

Unaware that he was being watched, he picked up the basket and went to turn back on the path, but was interrupted…

Yugi stood up and stretched before checking his watch.

"It's six, let's go. Wait, where's Bakura?"

"Good Question." Téa said. "Bakura! Where are you?"

"This isn't Marko Polo." Joey replied.

"He'll have already gone, we'll see him at the hotel."

Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan walked off the set and back through the menagerie, squatted while passing under the admission box and then hauled a taxi to take them back to The Minstrel as it was at the other side of London.

"Kindly move out of my way, Iggle Piggle." Bakura said trying to dodge around the little blue character. From behind the trees came Upsey Daisy and The Pontipines, looks of innocence vacant from their faces. Joined by Makka Pakka, they slowly crowded around the teen with white hair and brown eyes.

"You're the murderers?" He whispered in disbelief. The mob edged still forward until they formed a claustrophobic circle around him. Then it all happened in one movement.

Iggle Piggle tripped Bakura, forcing him to fall, Upsey Daisy picked up the basket of daisies and the Pontipines dragged Bakura by his legs in to further darkness, his fingers squeaked as he frantically tried to hold on to the pathway, screaming a scream that no one would hear. Makka Pakka shoved the sponge he used to clean faces in to Bakura's mouth as a gag. They dragged him to the fire exit off set and in to a cold alleyway, they disguised themselves with hooded cloaks and put Bakura in to a body bag, leaving it slightly unzipped so that he could breathe. Then, careful not to be seen, they carried him far away from the studios to a random location in London. After confirmation that they were safe to precede, they ripped their cloaks off and un-zipped the bag. Bakura made an attempt to get to his feet, Iggle Piggle stabbed in one of his lungs, the blade broke through the ribs and penetrated Bakura's right rib immediately making him cough up blood, he sat down on the ground as he coughed up more and more blood. Iggle Piggle continued to stab him a few more times. After a fresh amount of blood was coughed up, gradually making a big puddle on the floor next to Bakura, Upsey Daisy stepped forward and bit his neck hard, ripping off flesh and muscle, and she ate it quickly, then went in for another bite, this time taking away more flesh, muscle and causing the back of Bakura's neck to bleed fiercely. While this happened he shouted from the pain.

The Pontipines and Makka Pakka stood solitary for the first two bites, and then they charged towards Bakura and also started to eat him. Ravenous, they ate frantically until Bakura was unrecognisable. His flesh had gone and all that remained was red muscle and bone on his caucus. From various spots, blood drained out of his body and he groaned from the pain. With one last strike, Iggle Piggle plummeted his knife in to Bakura's heart, and in that moment he died. With no eyelids to hide his eyes, they stared at the starry sky. The last act to perform was fulfilled as a Daisy glided down to the ground and stopped at the victim's hips.

Satisfied with their work, they put their cloaks back on and left Bakura's body in the middle of an empty parking lot.


End file.
